disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
If You Can Dream
If You Can Dream is a song originally written and produced for the Disney Princess franchise. It was first released in the album Disney Princess: Ultimate Song Collection. The song served the purpose of somewhat as a theme song for the Disney Princess franchise and is performed by Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Pocahontas, Mulan, Jasmine and Belle. The song was made prior to the creation of Tiana, Rapunzel, and Merida, which is why they were not featured in it. Singers Susan Stevens Logan as Cinderella Carolyn Gardner as Snow White Christie Houser as Aurora Jodi Benson as Princess Ariel Paige O'Hara as Belle Judy Kuhn as Pocahontas Lea Salonga as Jasmine and Mulan Lyrics (Ariel) ' There is a world where hope And dreams can last for all time A wounderous place to go You'll know it when your heart finds '(Jasmine) ''' Hearing our song as old as rhyme Hold my hand we're gonna fly What a magic ride And just a kiss away ''(Chorus)'' If you can dream the wish we're making On a star is coming true '''(Pocahontas) The colors of the wind will lead My heart right back to you (Chorus) Cause if you can dream, Reflections in a diamond sky, (Mulan) Come shining on through (Aurora) Romance will always be so new And love will save the day If you can dream (Cinderella) Someday my prince will come It's certain as the sunrise One day the slipper fits And you see the love in his eyes (Belle) It's the tale as old as time There's no mountain we can't climb When you're finally mine And just a kiss away (Chorus) If you can dream the wish we're making On a star is coming true (Pocahontas) The colors of the wind will lead My heart right back to you (Chorus) Cause if you can dream, Reflections in a diamond sky, (Belle) Come shining on through (Mulan) Romance will always be so new And love will save the day If you can dream (Bridge) (Belle) So the story goes Never tire the rose (Jasmine) There's a whole new world Waiting there for us (Jasmine and Mulan) Waiting just for us (Chorus) If you can dream the wish we're making On a star is coming true (Pocahontas) The colors of the wind will lead My heart right back to you (Chorus) Cause if you can dream, Reflections in a diamond sky, Come shining on through (Ariel) Romance will always be so new (Snow White) And love will save the day, oh (Mulan) Love will save the day If you can dream (Ariel) You can dream Allusions *Jasmine ("Hearing our song as old as rhyme") and Belle ("It's the tale as old as time") reference to the song, "Beauty and the Beast" from Beauty and the Beast. *Jasmine's line "What a magic ride" references to the magic carpet ride Aladdin took her on in Aladdin. *Pocahontas' line "The colors of the wind will lead..." references to the song "Colors of the Wind" from Pocahontas. *The chorus line "Reflections in a diamond sky" references to the song "Reflection" from Mulan. *Snow White's line "Someday my prince will come" references to the song "Some Day My Prince Will Come" from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Cinderella's line "One day the slipper fits" references to Prince Charming's quest to find the girl whose foot fit the glass slipper in Cinderella. *Belle's lines "So the story goes" and "Never die the rose" reference to Belle's interest in reading and the red rose the Beast hid in the West Wing, respectively, from Beauty and the Beast. *Jasmine's line "There's a whole new world" references to the song "A Whole New World" from Aladdin. Trivia *Despite singing in the song, Snow White wasn't seen singing in the video. *Special video editing done by Industrial Light & Magic was used to create the video and match the lip-syncing of the princesses. *This was the first official theme song of the Disney Princesses before The Glow, in which Tiana and Rapunzel are featured. Gallery Disney-princesses.jpg ImagesCAQXYEWQ.jpg Bbh.jpg Category:Songs Category:Disney Princess Songs Category:Romance Songs